Love Triangle Chaos
by YuriFan300
Summary: Based on the Runa x Takako x Rena Table Turner. Just a basic love triangle between Takako, Runa and Rena. It took me a while to understand the last page, so I made it up.


**Love Triangle Chaos**

**Pairing: Runa x Takako, Rena x Takako**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. YuriFan300 here. I'm currently working on the Mai x Reo story "Be with You Forever" but I decided to write this story for the time being. Takako is my favorite character, so I wanted to write this. This is probably based on the Table Turner created by YuriWhale where there's no text at all. I'm not much of a humor person, but I'll try my best. I might also change things around a little just make it more fun. Overall, enjoy the story!**

Runa Houraisen comes home from school one day when she notices a large carry-on in the middle of the room. _Huh, _she thinks. _I wonder who's here today._ But when she looks further, she notices a large box of wine next to the carry-on. _Oh, no!_ Runa shrieks mentally. _Don't tell me Nee-Sama is . . ._ Just when she's about to finish her thought, she hears a familiar giggle coming from the other room, where there were clothes scattered next to the door. She slowly walks in there and in front of her is her older sister and her sensei, Takako Suminoe sitting together on the couch.

"Oh, Takako," Rena coos, rubbing her breasts against hers. "You're just so cute!"

"U-um, Senpai?" Takako wasn't sure what to do as she timidly pours Rena her drink.

Runa could not believe what she's seeing. _What!? Why is Nee-Sama with Sensei!? _She had no idea Rena was just coming over to visit. It's Friday after all, so it couldn't have been that much of a big surprise. However, ever since Runa vowed to have her sensei all to herself, she's been in full competition with Rena, who had met Takako before Runa. _This time, she won't get away with this!_ Quick as light, Runa jumps over between Rena and Takako.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my Sensei?" Runa growls.

"Your Sensei?" Rena inquires.

"Yes, my! I've been with her longer than you have!"

"My, my, Runa. That's a bit harsh on your older sister."

"Who cares? Sensei is mine, and mine alone!"

"Hey, Runa~? Want something to drink?" Rena points to the cup in front of her. "I got this wine right here for you."

Runa gazes at the cup as if she were in a trance. A sip wouldn't hurt, would it? However, just before Runa could get her hands on the cup, Takako slaps Rena's hand out of the way.

"N-now hold on!"

But Runa isn't listening. Instead, she stares down at Rena's huge breasts for at least 30 seconds or more. As soon as Rena noticed, a smile creeps upon her face.

"Ah, you want to touch these? They're pretty soft as Takako's, don't you think?" She puffs out her chest for Runa to have a closer look.

"Big breasts, huh?" Runa mutters as she slowly puts her hand on her sister's chest.

But Takako doesn't approve this either. "Stop that, Runa! That's enough!"

"Oh, we're just having a little fun, Takako," Rena assures her. "There's no need to be angry with her."

"B-but you're setting a bad example for her, you know that?"

"Don't worry. I'm used to do things like this. Here, have a drink." She pours another cup of wine and hands it to Takako. "Here's to us on our best times together." She quickly clinks the cup against Takako's and quickly sips her cup.

Takako, however, stares at her drink while fidgeting. _This is kind of getting awkward, _she thinks. _But on the other hand, I'm kind of enjoying it at the same time._

Runa, however, is seated between the two with her arms crossed, having a huge pout on her face. _Stupid Sensei, _she grumbles mentally. _Stupid Nee-Sama. Having their little fun together. _

"Hey, Takako," Rena says.

"Y-yes, Rena-sempai," Takako replies timidly.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while? Do you mind?"

"What do you mean by th—Ah!" Before Takako could finish speaking, Rena launches her lips on to Takako's cheek, making Takako blush like crazy.

"I love you, Takako!" she coos.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Runa screams, having to be squished helplessly between the two. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Rena pulls away and giggles while drinking her wine. "Oh, I was just giving Takako a little kiss, that's all."

"That's _my _job!" Runa declares. "And I'll show you that I can kiss Sensei, too, even if I'm not a grown up." With that, she plants her lips right onto her Sensei's. However the kiss doesn't last for about the first 10 seconds, and Runa suddenly faints.

"Ah! Runa!" Takako cries.

"Well, well," Rena mutters while smiling. "She's quite the kisser."

About an hour later, while Takako is still trying to wake Runa up, Rena is still having fun rubbing her body against Takako's. She even has her bra off to make it feel more soothing.

"R-Rena-senpai!" she shrieks as she notices Rena's bare chest rubbing against her body.

"Oh, Takako," Rena says, sweetly. "You are so lovely that I didn't get a chance to do things my little sister might have done with you."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"I'll show you." Rena comes closer to Takako and rubs her breasts against her back. "Ahhh . . . so soft~."

"U-um . . . Rena-senpai?" Takako is shivering from such actions from her senpai. She didn't really get this feeling from Runa since she's still a little kid, but still, it felt really weird with Rena's breasts against her back.

"Oh?" Rena could tell that Takako is not into it. "Is something the matter?"

"N-n-n-no, it's nothing!" Takako stutters. She then looks around the room. "Hey, where's Runa?"

"Here I am, Sensei," Runa's voice says from above.

When Takako turns her head, she sees Runa dressed in a revealing dress with her hair down.

"HUUUUUUUHHH!?" Takako screams.

Rena couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Now we look like twins," Runa notifies as she sits next to her sensei. "So, we can both start playing with Sensei, right?"

"That's a great idea!" Rena agrees as she rubs against Takako's body again. "Mmmm, feels so good!"

"Yes. Even Sensei's hair is so soft! You gotta try it!"

"U-Um, you guys?" Somehow, Takako is starting to feel uneasy about this situation. Having two people that are sisters at her apartment is probably worse than having one. Besides, Runa and Rena probably think alike anyway.

"Hm?" Runa looks over to her older sister.

"What is it, Runa?" Takako asks as she starts to turn her head. "WHAT!?" From her shocked reaction, Takako sees Rena with two pony-tails, looking exactly like Runa. She even has a huge ribbon tied to her huge chest.

Runa laughs at her older sister. "Now we've switched up!"

Rena walks over and puts her hand on Takako's chin. "What do you think, Takako?"

"U-u-um, I-I-I-I . . ." Takako couldn't find the words to even speak.

"Wow, Nee-Sama," Runa whispers. "I didn't know you had it in you." She softly touches the end of the ribbon.

"Someone help me," Takako whines, having little tears in her eyes. This is getting really out of hand right now and there's nothing she can do to stop them.

"Hey, Takako," Rena says, holding out a bottle of wine. "Are you still thirsty?" She holds it up above her chest.

"Huh?" Takako has no idea what her sempai is doing until at one point where she pours the wine onto her chest. "U-Ummmm . . ."

"Come on," Rena insists as she pulls Takako's head towards her chest. "Have a drink."

_That's some weird way to drink something out of, _Runa thinks as she looks at the two awkwardly.

Takako quickly takes out a straw and begins to slowly sip the liquid from Rena's chest.

"Hahahahaha! That tickles!" Rena laughs.

"Ohhhhhhhhh . . ." Runa mumbles as she stares at the scene. She wishes she could do the same.

After things get settled for about a few minutes, the three just sit there in silence. Takako had never experienced such chaos not only from her student, but from her senpai as well. She wonders if there's anything she could do to stop this situation, but nothing comes to her mind. Does she really have to live with this all day long?

"Hey, Sensei!" Runa shouts, as Takako was about to leave the room.

"W-what is it, Runa?" she asks.

"I want you to be honest! Who do you love more? Me or Nee-Sama?" She rapidly points to herself and her older sister a few times.

Now this could be considered an obvious question, but for Takako, she had to think hard about this. Sure she's been in love with Rena back then, but things changed once Runa came along. And though she resembles Rena, Takako still loves Runa no matter what.

"Why, it's you of course," Takako says truthfully as she gives her lover a hug. "You're the one I love."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Runa suddenly bursts into tears for some reason, leaving both Rena and Takako dumbfounded.

"W-what? What's going on?" Takako asks as she looks at Rena for an explanation. "Why is she crying?"

It took a minute for Rena to register what's going on and then she just chuckles.

"Oh, I see," she says as she takes one of the ribbons off her hair.

"What's that, Senpai?" Takako questions.

"We've switched up, remember? So, I'm guessing that you love me more than her." She hands Takako one of the ribbons. "Here, would you help me out for a bit?"

"Oh, s-sure." Together, she and Rena tie both of the ribbons on Runa's hair.

Once that's done, Runa stops crying and looks at her sensei and older sister in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm glad you're back, Runa," Takako says with a smile while taking two of her ponytails.

Rena just pats her little sister on the head with a bright smile on her face. _My, _Takako thinks. _Things are starting to get back to normal now._ Or so she thought.

"Man," Runa says as she's panting. "It's getting hot in here. Mind if I take this off?" She begins stripping herself in front of the two.

"HUUUH!?" Both Rena and Takako has their mouths wide open in shock as Runa continues to undress herself.

"W-w-w-wait, Runa!" Takako tries to protest. "I-is that really necessary to do that?"

"Runa . . ." Somehow, Rena has some dark aura around her and suddenly grabs her little sister by the shoulder. "That's . . . THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Takako screams as she catches her senpai flirting with her little sister.

"Oh, Runa~!" Rena exclaims. "Oh, how much I love you! You're my one and only lover!"

Takako could figure she's drunk because of all the wine she consumed. Either that or she just wants to flirt with Runa.

"Runa," Rena whispers as she grabs hold of her little sister's chin. "It's been a fun night together. Why don't we end it with one passionate kiss?"

"Okay . . ." Runa whispers as she closes her eyes.

"AHHHHH!" Finally, Takako couldn't take it anymore and quickly finds the empty wine bottle on the floor.

_BONK!_

"Haaa~ it's finally over," Takako sighs in relief as she looks over at Rena, who was knocked unconscious by Takako's attack with the wine bottle. "Now, then, time for my time with Runa alone." She begins to undress herself when she turns around to notice Runa falling asleep on the couch.

"Ah! Runa!"

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Writing this was a little hard on my part because I had to look at the table turner and write it at the same time. Also, the last page was a little difficult to understand, so I had to make something up. I apologize if I interpreted it wrong. **

**As I said earlier, I decided to write this to make it more fun and they say, "A picture is worth a thousand words." So, please feel free to give out any questions or concerns and let me know if I should do more table turners. Thank you! **


End file.
